Enough
by scourgeXshadowFangirl
Summary: Every thing was ok we got married and i figured out who he really was... I married a monster (Based off of the song face down)


Enough

The day i took my vows. I never knew it would be the end of my life. My pride.

Do you Zonic take Tala Jinx to be your lawfully wedded wife?

I do. Said the zone cop and love of my life i looked over at him and smiled.

And Do you Tala Jinx take Zonic to be your lawfully wedded husband?

I do i smiled and looked him in the eye

Good now i pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride. The pasted said happily closing his book.  
We shared a passionate kiss and everyone cheered he picked me up bride style.

TO THE AFTER PARTY! Zonic said kissing me and carrying me.

Every one went outside to a giant party tent.

-the after party-

Congrats TJ im kinda bummed you married a cop but im still happy for you. Said a green hedgehog with a black suit.

Aww scourge thanks i said hugging him.

But zonic you hurt my sister i kick your ass so hard your not gonna remember it.

You threading a cop scourge? Zonic asked with a smugg expression.

It's not a threat if i mean it he said with a growl.

I heed your warning. Zonic said with a sweat drop. I nudged him. Don't worry sweetie it'll be ok. I said hugging him.

-2 months later-

Just another push!

A cry was heard a beautiful baby girl was born she was a hedgewolf with blue fur with white Evernote and then she had green eyes and black hair. Zonic came in and smiled at her.

What's her name gonna be? He asked holding her and nuzzling her.

Um I like Alice she said with a smile.

Hmm little Alice.

Anyone outside the family people would think we would be the perfect family hmph they were wrong.

I sniffed as i was in the corner of Alice's room crying. I heard the door open. My phone rang and i awnsered  
Hello? I asked  
Yea TJ how are you we were going to the club later and was wondering if you wanted to come? Asked my friend Amy rose yea shes my friend now.

Umm i

Tala were home!  
Mommy! Yelled my daughter

i gotta go ill talk to you later Amy. ran to the bathroom and turned on the water and washed my face. And walked down stairs.

Hi Alice did you have fun with daddy?

Yes we caught butterflies see she held up a jar with a white butterfly in it.

Aww go put it in your room.

Ok mommy.

Alice is now 5 and she is a beautiful as every

Zonic kissed me and i flinched a little at the touch.

You ok babe? He asked sitting down.

I-im fine i said walking into the kitchen.

-Knock knock-

Did you call? He asked in a hushed tone. I wasn't suppose to be on my phone when hes not around. I shook my head.

Who is it i asked

Shadow  
Scourge  
Tails  
Angel

I lit up at the sounds of my friends.

Hi guys. I tried to cover up the cuts and bruses.

TJ we haven't seen you in decades! Angel said hugging me she was taller now and she had on a white shirt and some Demi blue skinny jeans with her normal shoes.

I know i said letting go and hugging scourge and shadow and tails.

We're going to a club tonight we were wondering if you guys wanted to tag along? angel said with a smile.

I looked at zonic and he nodded his head. Yes sure. I'd we' love to. Ill see you later. I said with a smile and slowed the door.

Ok back to the cuts and bruses i know what your thinking zonic the zone cop would never! Well i thought the same. Intill that night.

-flashback-

I just put Alice to bed and i was waiting up for zonic he would usually be home by now. I walked to the kitchen and grabbed a apple juice. I heard some creaking on the wooden floor and the door closes softly and some whispers.

I hope shes asleep. I turned the light on and he stopped tiptoeing and looked at me

What are you doing up? He asked sweat dropping

Being the wife i am i decided to wait on you i said coming closer i sniffed him.

I was having drinks with the... Guys. He said

You don't smell like it you smell like zorah your ex girlfriend! I said moving away in rage.

Are you implying i cheated on you!

Yes yes i am you still love that bitch dont you!

He punched at me but i blocked it easily then he upper cited me i fell to the floor and cried.

You done excuse me of any thing bitch and don't talk bad about her ever! He yelled.  
-end of flashback-  
Of course he would like a whore i thought to myself. I looked at what i was wearing  
I was wearing a dress with ruffles starting under my breasts i had on some brown weged boots and some bangles.  
My hair was in beach curls(you know the straight hair that goes to a curl) i looked down and sighed i waited for cream to come over and watch the kids. Zonic came down he kissed me.

You look nice sweetie he said letting me go he was wearing a white button down with black pants and shoes.

Ditto i said as the door bell rang. That's cream i said opening the door.

She's asleep but if she wakes up foods in the fridge. Bye.

We left and headed toward the club to see our friends.


End file.
